Chaos In the Kitchen
by Lily X Maximum
Summary: A relaxing day in the life of Chizuru Yukimura. Waking up to sunshine and the sounds of birds. Everything seems perfect! Until she finds one of her best friends Heisuke in the kitchen. What will happen when Chizuru gives Heisuke a job and finds out he's chaotic in a kitchen. Read and find out! Thank you!


Rays of warm sunlight shined through my window as the birds chirped happily outside.

I couldn't help but smile and think, '_what it would be like to wake up this way every_

_morning._' Not having to wake up to the sounds of clashing swords, gunfire, or a

comrade yelling for you to get up then drag you out of your room to safety. It wasn't

like that every morning, but things these days were getting worse. The shoguns were

getting a lot more strict with people and the shinsengumi couldn't do anything about

it without causing a war. '_Maybe in the future things won't be like this_,' I know it was

just wishful thinking, but it made me feel better to know that their could be some

sliver of hope. "**Well, time to go get breakfast ready**," I yawned, sliding out of bed,

and slipping my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. I slowly slid my door open,

quietly making my way down the hall. It was a cold winter day, snow-covered the

ground like a thick white blanket. I smiled when I ran into Shinpatchi and Harada.

"**Good morning, Shinpatchi, Harada**," I said, giving them a quick bow. Harada gave me

his usual warm smile, Shinpatchi patted my head and grinned. "**Yo, Chizuru! What's for**

**breakfast**?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. "**Steamed rice,**

**Tamagoyaki(rolled omelet), some Tsukemono, and Miso soup**!" He raised his fist in the

air and cheered, "**Aye! Sounds good**!" Harada nodded and continued smiling,"**Well,**

**Shinpatchi, we shouldn't keep her from cooking..So, lets go before you start drooling**

**all over the floor.**" Shinpatchi huffed and nodded,"**Aw, don't take too long, Chizuru!**

**Men get hungry very fast**!" Harada waved as they started walking down the hall,

"**Come get us if you need anything**!" I bowed and waved back, "**Okay, thank you!**"

Then I continued on my way to the kitchen. When I entered in the kitchen I was

surprised to see Heisuke there, sitting on the ground by the door, almost like a lost

puppy. He smiled widely, "**Chizuru-chan! You're finally here!**" He jumped to his feet

and gave me a salute, "**Toudou Heisuke here and ready to help!**" I couldn't help but

give him a big smile back, his happiness was infectious. "**Heisuke-kun...you don't**

**have to help me. I'm fine with cooking alone.**" He shook his head, "nope, not today!" I

sighed, conceding defeat. Once Heisuke had his mind-set it was nearly impossible

to stop him. He looked at me, waiting for me to give him something to do. "**Alright,**

**can you wash those two pots in the sink, please?**" I asked, making my way over to

the cabinets. He grinned and ran over to the sink, "**Oy! These pots will be so clean**

**you'll be able to see your reflection in 'em!**" I giggled at his willingness to help me,

"**Thank you, Heisuke-kun.**" I pulled out everything I needed to make breakfast and

began chopping up the vegetables. For a while things were silent behind me, I smiled,

"**the soaps are in the cabinet to the left and the rags should be under the sink.**" "**Ah!**

**T-thanks, Chizuru-chan!**" He said, rattling the cabinets as he searched for the

cleaning supplies. I continued chopping up the vegetables, after that I began making

the Tea. A nice earthy scent filled the room, reminding me of spring, '_Oh, how I wish_

_it would get here sooner_.' '_The nice warm breeze, the beautiful cherry blossom trees,_

_and my favorite part...everything's green and full of life_.' My thoughts were quickly

interrupted by the sound of the Tea pot boiling. I grabbed the handle of the pot and

placed it on a tray along with several cups. "**I will be right back**," I said, holding the

tray, and heading out the door. "**Okay!**" Heisuke said. I took a quick glance at him and

a warm feeling filled me at his determination with scrubbing. '_Heisuke's so_

_nice...always willing to help even if no one asks_.' That was one of the reasons why I

liked him, maybe even loved. He was always happy, even if the situation was sad or

grim. And he was proud of his title in the Shinsengumi, he always does his best to

make Hijikata-san proud. Though he might slip up at times when he gets into fights,

he does it with good intentions. I reached the meeting room and slid open the door

with ease. "**Good morning, everyone. Tea's ready**!" I said, smiling warmly at all the

captains of the Shinsengumi. They all replied with a tired sounding Good morning,

except for Shinpatchi, Harada, and Kondou-san. I kneeled down and began passing

out the tea. Hijikata smiled, "**Thank you**." "**Oy, oy! Where's breakfast, Chizuru**!?"

Shinpatchi whined. I sighed, "**It's coming, please be patient**." Harada looked around, "**where's**

**Heisuke**?" "**Oh, he's in the kitchen, he decided to help me today**!" Harada and

Shinpatchi shared glances, there expressions a mixture of worry and...fear? What

were they afraid of? It's not like Heisuke could burn down the kitchen in the mere

minutes I've been gone. "**Chizuru, the last time Heisuke was in the kitchen, Sanan had**

**to treat over 30 cases of stomach pains or worse**," Saito replied calmly. I gasped,

Heisuke always tried to help, so he would most likely try to cook on his own if I'm not

there! I stood up quickly, giving a short bow, "**please excuse me**." As soon as I was

out the door I ran back to the kitchen. "**Heisuke**?!" I said as I slammed the door open

and ran inside, only to slip on the wet floor. '_Wait..why is the floor wet_?' I think as I

land on my back. The entire room was covered in bubbles. "**Chizuru? Chizuru**?!" Heisuke's

cries became frantic as he worked his way through the thick wall of soap.

"**Heisuke-kun! I'm down on the floor!**" I cried, wondering how the heck he could use

so much soap. He found me, kneeling beside me, I took one glance at him and

laughed. He raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face, I laughed even more.

I laughed so hard I started crying. "**H-heisuke-k-kun, you have a soap mustache**!" I

said in between breaths. He blushed, rubbing his arm over his mouth, he sighed. "**I**

**guess I really screwed up this time, huh?**" he said, looking at the ground. I sat up and

placed my hand gently on his cheek. "**Heisuke-kun, you didn't ruin anything,**" I said as

he looked up at me. "**I haven't laughed like that in ages...so, Thank you**," I said,

grinning at him. He smiled, "**really? Well, I guess it was worth it then**!" I looked into his

eyes, I never realized how blue they were, almost like the ocean. "**H-hey...Chizuru, I**

**need to ask you something.**" I blushed when I realized how close he was to me now. I

swallowed a small lump in my throat, "**ask away**." He blushed a deep crimson and

looked down again. He was quiet for a while, I almost thought he wasn't going to say

anything. Then he looked up, grabbing my hands, he spoke, "**C-chizuru...I really like**

**you...and...what I want to know is...**" He took a deep breath, "How do you feel about

me?" I gasped and threw my arms around him. "Oh, Heisuke! I like you too," I said,

hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, sighing into my shoulder, "**I'm so**

**glad you said that...I've been wanting to ask you for so long**." I smiled at the feeling

of him resting his head in the crook of my neck. "**Chizuru...would you mind if I kissed**

**you**?" He asked, a twinge of worry in his voice. "**I...I wouldn't mind at al**l," I said, my

cheeks hot and probably looking like a tomato. He released my waist and brought his

hands to my face. He slowly moved forward, our lips only inches away, I leaned in.

Closing the gap between us. My eyelids fluttered shut. As our lips touched, I jumped

a little, this feeling was so foreign. Heisuke's lips were so warm and filled my stomach

with millions of butterflies. I grinned, happy that my first kiss was with the one I love.

When we pulled apart for breath, Heisuke wrapped his arms around my waist once

again. "**I love you, Chizuru...Be mine**?" He asked. I nodded, "**yes, I would be happy to**

**belong to you**." "**This is great! I promise you, Chizuru, that I will make you the**

**happiest woman alive**!" I giggled, "**and I will do my best to make you happy as well**!"

We hugged one last time before we pulled apart completely. I smiled and then

frowned, realizing that we still had to clean up all this soap. "**We might want to work**

**fast...Shinpatchi gets angry when he doesn't eat on time**," Heisuke whispered. I

nodded, "**alright! Let's hurry up and clean, then I'll cook breakfast.**" Then we began to

work, grabbing all the towels we could find, we shoved the soap out the door. "**This**

**will probably freeze to the wood, so I need you to dry the floor and make sure that**

**doesn't happen**," I said, finishing up drying the last of the water in the kitchen.

Heisuke nodded and began drying the floors outside. I started cooking breakfast when

I glanced at Heisuke. '_It's the middle of winter and he's still wearing his normal outfit_,'

I thought, frowning slightly. I put the vegetables into the pot, lit the stove, and

walked over to Heisuke. I slid off my extra jacket and placed on his shoulders, "**here,**

**it's a little big so it should fit you just right!**" He blushed and his eyes widened,

"**Chizuru...I'm alright, I work out so much that I run hot in the winter**." I shook my

head, "**I know that but it will make me feel better if you wear it.**" He smiled and

nodded, "**alright, but I'm taking it off when we go to the meeting room.**" I nodded,

turning on my heels, I heard him whisper a quick _thank you_.

Eventually I finished preparing breakfast and, with the help of Heisuke, we managed

to make only one trip to bring breakfast to everyone. It was lovely morning. Breakfast

went by smoothly, minus the fact that Hijikata nearly strangled Shinpatchi for pigging

out in front of everyone. Shinpatchi merely replied with his usual excuse, "**It's not my**

**fault, I work hard everyday! Men like me gotta eat on a regular basis**." I laughed a

little when he said that.

"**I hope you all enjoy the meal**," I said.

"**As long as Heisuke didn't touch it, I think we'll all enjoy your amazing food**!"

Harada replied kindheartedly. And that was how breakfast continued, small talk and little jokes. I smiled,

realizing how much I love this place, these people, especially Heisuke.

After breakfast Heisuke asked me if I could go for a walk with him. Which I replied with a _yes_ happily.

"**Thanks, Heisuke for helping me with everything this morning**!"

He scratched the back of his head and laughed,

"**It would have been a lot less work if I hadn't help...but I'm glad I did!**"

"**Me too**."

He looked up at the sky and grabbed my hand, his cheeks a light

shade of pink.

"**Oh, Heisuke?**" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"**Yeah, Chizuru**?" "**I love you too**."

He grinned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek as we continued walking.


End file.
